Sweet Kiss
by NaruGaaFan
Summary: Yay for crappy titles... NaruGaa fluff nothing worse than two guys kissing and hugging... made for Dark Calamity of Princess


Sweet Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_'Thoughts'_  
_'Flashbacks'_  
"Talking"

* * *

I sighed, as I shivered slightly. Naruto had been the only one to accept me after the failed attack on Konoha. I had been temporarily moved to Konoha, Suna had said that they could keep me until they had paid of their debt to Konoha… they could send me on whatever missions they wanted and I didn't have a single say in the matter… they could make me do anything and if I didn't want to get kicked out of my village I'd have to listen to them… I shook slightly, as I thought of all the things they could make me do… I was pretty much their slave… luckily… I don't think their Hokage would sink low enough to force me to have sex with one of her ninjas… very lucky…for me.

I shivered again, as I knocked on Naruto's door… Naruto was all in all my only friend.

I knocked on Naruto's door again, shivering. I had just returned from a mission that had took me to the Snow country and I was looking forward to coming back to the usually warm Konoha, but no when I get back it suddenly decides to snow… just my luck, I was from the desert we never got snow in Suna, so here I was standing outside; freezing my ass off.

I was staying in Naruto's apartment, because he had been kind enough to let me stay with him… I guess that is how we got so close. Unfortunately I didn't have a key so I really was stuck standing out here until Naruto got home. He had promised that he'd be at his apartment when I got back, so he could let me in, but he wasn't here… and I felt abandoned. I could have broke into his house, but that would make me a horrible friend. I knocked on Naruto's door again. I sighed giving up… he obviously wasn't home, so what was the point?

I sank to the ground and clutched my injured shoulder, blood was still running from it and the lack of blood was making me tired. I was so tired… and cold.

My eyes closed they felt so heavy, but I refused to sleep, I may be tired, but I wouldn't sleep and destroy the entire village. I don't know how many hours had passed, but I knew that night had fallen a long time ago. _'Where is Naruto…? I hope he is ok…'_

"Shit… Gaara…?" I forced my eyes open, so I could see the blond.

"N…N…N…Na…Naru…to?" I fought to keep my eyes open, I wanted to be able to see him… he was precious to me.

"Gaara…!" The blond yelled worriedly, as he kneeled down in front of me.

I fought to keep my eyes open, but it wasn't of much use, because they quickly closed.

"Gaara… please stay awake… please just stay awake… stay awake… just stay with me…" I could hear the concern in Naruto's voice, but I was just so cold and tired. I wanted to sleep, at least then I wouldn't be able to feel the cold.

* * *

I stared worriedly at the redhead in front of me with how things were going now he wouldn't be conscious for much longer. His eyes had been fighting to stay open and now he didn't even have the strength to open them. I stood up an unlocked my door, then I returned to the redhead.

I picked him up making sure to be gentle. He was so cold and that worried me greatly. _'Just how long were you sitting out here?'_

"Na…ru…to…" I heard the redhead whisper. I pulled him closer to me… there was no way I would loose Gaara.

"Gaara it is ok, everything will be alright… I won't leave you." I whispered, as I set him on the couch.

I grabbed some bandages, I really didn't get it… Tsunade said she wasn't trying to get the redhead killed and yet she sent him on missions to enemy countries alone… that is just asking for death. I pulled off the redhead's shirt.

His chest was covered in giant gashes. All of the gashes either had been bleeding or were bleeding a lot. I cleaned and bandaged all of them.

"Gaara… you're still with me right… you're still here?" I tried talking to the redhead.

"Naruto… it hurts… pain… hurts…" The redhead mumbled. I gave him a blank look… what the heck was that supposed to mean? Is pain supposed to feel good? And then it dawned on me, Gaara's sand usually protected him, so he didn't usually get hurt… pain was a relatively new experience for him.

"I know Gaara, but it will get better… more bearable… until… one day it doesn't hurt at all…" I told him, he still couldn't open his eyes.

Slowly his eyes opened and he raised his arm.

"Will it hurt as long as this pain did?" His jade eyes looked at me, as he placed his hand over his heart.

I looked away, Gaara had to experience that kind of pain for far too long, but I was hoping it didn't hurt anymore.

"No… Gaara it won't… you see… physical wounds can heal pretty quick especially with the help of medical ninjutsu and medicines, but… the pain in the heart… can take a long time to heal and only one thing can fix it…" I said quietly, grabbing his hand. His jade eyes looked down at my hand that was gripping his tightly before he looked back at me.

"Love… the only thing that can fix it is …love… right?" The redhead asked.

I gave him a small smile, "Yeah… the only thing that can fix that kind of pain is love… but sometimes…"

His hand squeezed mine tighter, "Sometimes… it can never be healed… sometimes… you never find the love that can fix the pain in your heart."

I nodded slightly, "Have you found it?"

The redhead turned away from me, not answering my question. The silence stretched on for ten minutes neither of us saying anything.

"Have you?" He finally asked; his jade eyes looked at me for a split second before he looked away. I sighed, as I pulled my hand away… I thought I had… but now I had to question it. I thought I loved Neji and I thought he loved me, but he had become distant and I noticed the glances him and Kiba would throw each other… I had a feeling he was cheating on me with Kiba.

"I thought I did… but now I am not sure…" I answered.

"You never answered my question…" I pointed out.

"I like someone more than I like anybody else, but… they never pay attention to me… they are always …paying attention to someone else… I…I have a feeling… deep down… they really don't care about me…" He answered still avoiding my gaze.

* * *

"That is horrible… have you talked to this person about this?" Naruto asked; I could feel his eyes boring holes into the back of my head.

I bit my lip, "I am afraid to try… I think… I would just get me heart broken… if I told them…"

"Well you will never know if you don't try. I will go with you… what is this person's name?" The blond asked curiously.

'_You… you're the person…'_ I wanted to say but held my breath… I couldn't loose Naruto just because I told him that I loved him… I could deal with him and I just being friends.

I shook my head, which pretty much told the blond I didn't want to continue this conversation and to just drop it.

The blond heaved a sigh, as he leaned back against the couch.

"Whatever… but I still think you should tell whoever this person is. Even if they reject you, you will feel better after you get it off your chest." _'Not when you are the on at stake…'_ I eyed Naruto… would he reject me if I told him? I shook my head, there was no way I would tell him… it wasn't worth it if there was a possibility of loosing Naruto.

"Naruto…" He turned and looked at me, our eyes meeting.

"It… it isn't worth it…" I whispered.

Naruto gave me a questioning look, "What do you mean it is not worth it… if they like you back… then it would make you happy…"

I snorted, "Like me back… right…"

* * *

I sighed, as I stared at the redhead. _'Who wouldn't want Gaara? I mean he is so hot… and if you get past the fact that he used to be a psycho killer he has a nice personality too… he just doesn't like to be alone… who does.'_

"Well… night." I muttered, as I stood up and headed towards my bedroom.

"Wait… Naruto…" Gaara started.

I stopped; turning to look at him, "What?"

"Can you… stay… here tonight…?" I frowned. _'Why does he want me to stay here tonight?'_

His face fell ever so slightly, as he quickly turned away.

"I… forget it… it was a …stupid… idea..." He sounded hurt. I shook my head. _'There is no way… why would Gaara be hurt just because I didn't respond… I mean it was a stupid idea… I am still dating Neji… doesn't he know that.'_

"Whatever…" I muttered, as I walked into my room.

* * *

I was glad that I wasn't facing Naruto… I didn't want him to see me upset… I didn't want him to know he had so much control over my emotions. I hoped Naruto still thought of me as a friend… I don't know what I would do if I lost him as a friend. I sighed, at least Naruto spent some time with me… at least I still felt needed.

* * *

I sighed from where I was in bed, thinking back on the conversation Neji and I had earlier.

'_I looked at Neji he had invited me for tea at his house, because apparently he needed to tell me something._

"_Naruto…" Neji said looking me in the eye._

_I looked up from my steaming cup of tea, "What is it Neji?"_

"_I don't like how you are spending all of your time with Gaara… I want you to spend more time with me… not that freak."_

"_Neji… that isn't fair, Gaara isn't a freak… and I am not spending all of my time with Gaara, I'm here with you, right?"_

_Neji frowned, "But he isn't even here right now… he's on a mission… even I know that… Naruto how stupid do you think I am?"_

"_I don't think you're stupid Neji… my point is I am not spending all of my time with Gaara… if I was I wouldn't be here with you… I would have went on the mission with Gaara." I insisted._

"_Was that even a option?" He asked staring at me._

"_No it wasn't but I would have turned it down even if she did offer." I said._

"_How do I know that Naruto… you need to spend more time with me... I feel like you're abandoning me for that freak." Neji said._

"_Neji… he isn't a freak and I'm not abandoning you." I looked him in the eye._

_Neji sighed, "Fine, but stop spending so much time with him… spend more time with me."_

_I sighed, as I looked at the clock, "Ok I will, but Neji I need to go… Gaara is staying with me in my apartment and I need to let him in._

"_He's staying with you?!" Neji raged._

"_We're not doing anything… he just needed a place to stay and I offered… that is all, I promise." I insisted._

_Neji pulled me into a hug, "Stay with me for a little longer please…"_

_I sighed and nodded slightly… besides Gaara might not even be back yet…_

_Before I knew it noon had turned into 8 at night and I had rushed home to find a practically frozen Gaara with slight blood loss.'_

I sighed, as I closed my eyes. I guess I had been spending too much time with Gaara.

It had been weeks since Gaara and I had last spent some time together. I usually didn't get home until late at night and Gaara always seemed to be distant when I saw him sitting on the couch.

Now here I was sitting in my room doing absolutely nothing, it was so quiet you wouldn't even think the redhead was here.

"…Naruto?" Gaara was standing there in the doorway staring at me.

"What is it Gaara?" I wanted to know why Gaara was suddenly talking to me.

"I… do you want to go get ramen with me… tomorrow at noon?" He stared at me.

I stared back at him, "Sure… I will do that." I could do that… I had spent a lot of time with Neji lately… he shouldn't mind me doing this with Gaara.

* * *

A small smile graced my lips as I went towards the ramen stand. I was really happy that Naruto and I were going to spend some time together.

My happiness left almost immediately, as I saw Naruto with all of his friends sitting at the ramen bar.

I walked over swallowing the lump in my throat, "…Can I… join you?"

Neji turned and glared at me, quickly followed by everyone else.

"As a matter of fact no… and don't ever ask again… just stay the fuck away from us… all of us… just go away, _no_ _one_ wants you here and they _never_ will. So get lost you freak." Neji snapped. I frowned as the familiar ache in my chest returned. I felt tears build up in my eyes and for once I didn't hold them back, I let them fall. I spun around and ran off… I couldn't take it any more.

I ran into a place where no one ever went… it was the perfect place for me to cry, no one could see me here… no one could see me cry. My tears fell each droplet stinging my face. I hated crying… it made me so vulnerable, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

"What the fuck was that for Neji?!" I yelled.

"I told you I didn't want you to hang out with him anymore!" Neji shouted.

"Why the fuck would you care? You're cheating on me with Kiba anyway. As a matter of fact were over… do you hear me _we_ _are_ _**over**_!" I yelled

I stood up and ran down the street that the redhead had ran down.

"Gaara…" I whispered to the redhead, as he cried.

I pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry, I really am… I should have stopped Neji."

"Naruto… why… why… are you abandoning me like everyone else?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not… at least not anymore… I will always be by your side." I whispered pulling him into a tighter hug.

"I just want to help you… so please tell me who the person you like is." The redhead shook slightly.

"Naruto… it's you… you're the person I like." The redhead whispered.

My eyes widened… how did I not notice that before… it was so obvious.

"I… I like you too." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me burying his face into my chest. I lifted his face up and kissed him, on his lips, they were so soft.

He blushed and shyly kissed me on the cheek, as if this was too good to be true.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too…" The redhead said.

I kissed him on the lips again, I loved Gaara so much... I don't see how I didn't realize it before, but now that I did… I couldn't think about any one else… Gaara so beautiful and gentle… I really truly did love him. I rested my head on the top of his head and I was so comfortable like that, so I fell asleep with him in my arms. I loved him and he loved me and nothing could tear us apart.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end I hope you like this Dark Calamity of Princess, because it took me forever to write this, so I really hope you like it.


End file.
